Corrupted/Types
There are several''' types of Corrupted 'in [[Infamous 2| inFamous 2'']]. Types Swamp Monsters Appearance The Swamp Monster is the least mutated type of Corrupted and the most common. Instead of arms, they have scythes used for dealing melee blows. They are capable of knocking Cole backwards and for jumping extremely high. They move quickly, but rely on close range attacks. The Behemoth spawns Swamp Monsters while you battle it. Behavior Swamp Monsters do not prioritize their enemies. If left alone, they will attack the nearest being to them, with the exception of other Corrupted. This includes civilians and Militia. After killing a victim, they proceed to devour it. Swamp Monsters appear in groups of at least four. They also accompany larger Corrupted, such as Ravagers. They use their speed and jumping abilities to close in on enemies. They rely solely on melee attacks. Swamp Monsters are first seen in Bertrand Takes the Stage, where they appear during a rally that Bertrand is holding. Swamp Monsters often appear in battles against the Militia. Swamp Monsters are fairly easy to defeat. However, they are stronger than the Militia, and also capable of withstanding electrical shocks. Should you try to attack from a distance, they will race over to engage you. Height is not a problem for them as they can easily jump onto a rooftop in order to reach Cole. One trait that variates them from the Militia and the Vermaak 88 is that they don't get knocked out by a blast, but only pushed, thus not allowing an easy kick-kill or a high-fall. They do have one weakness though, attacks from the Amp deal Swamp Monsters significantly more damage. In a few blows, one can defeat a Swamp Monster, whereas it would take many times more shocks to down the creature. Gasbags Appearance First encounted during the mission Desperate Times Gasbags are one of the smaller members of the Corrupted. They have a large sac of a highly unstable explosive liquid on their head. Their breathing patterns tend to be quite loud. This can be used to an advantage, in that it can be used to identify their location before they can be seen. If blown up their heads can be seen, with just very low green-shining eyes and mouth, their neck is fat with lines of low green light. Behavior Gasbags are suicidal. They storm into their targets, and upon doing so, their heads promptly explode. This causes instant death for the creatures. Blasts can stun the Gasbags, however the easiest way to kill them is to blast the sac, resulting in a one hit kill. Ravagers Appearance Bigger and stronger than Swamp Monsters. Ravagers are four-legged, vaguely insect-like monsters. They may appear slightly clumsy, but their bodies are well suited for charging, and they can also quickly evade projectiles. In early footage Ravagers were brownish in color but in the final game they were black and dark red, similar color to the hive lord. Behavior Ravagers are dangerous creatures. They take no breaks, and always attack at full strength. To avoid taking damage, they evade attacks by digging through the ground, traveling quickly and safely with a distinct trail of earth showing where they are going: they can even use this move to appear on top of buildings. They have three main attacks: at long range they will alternate between spitting a volley of acid darts, and charging towards Cole, knocking aside any non-scenery objects (such as cars) along the way. At close range they will rear up and slam down with both forelimbs: this deals a lot of damage with a near-miss, and if Cole is directly in front of the Ravager it will either pin him to the ground and force a QTE where he will have to hit it with lightning to escape, or sometimes just kill him instantly. Ravagers are very vulnerable to Grenades and Rockets and take incredible amounts of damage from Evil Cole's Double Grenade, and are also surprisingly easy to kill with the Amp since they cannot use their charge or acid spit attacks if Cole is right next to them, and their rearing attack will often miss Cole entirely. Throwing objects at them using the Kinetic Pulse is also a viable tactic. Only the pink parts of their body take damage from Bolt attacks, the black armor plating simply reflects them. Hive Lords Appearance They are very similar to the Ravager in appearance, but they are much darker and have a slightly different color and sharp bone structures on their legs and back. Behavior They act like the Ravager in that they quickly evade damage, charge easily, and spit acid at long distances. They are however much tougher and can create egg-like pods on slimy stalks (similar to those created by Sasha during her boss fight in the first game) that hatch and release Spikers. Also like Ravagers, they are very vulnerable to Grenades and Rockets, particularly the Double Grenade. Devourers Appearance ]] The Devourer is the largest type of Corrupted, with the exception of the Behemoth. They have armor in the form of large scales which are able to sustain even the greatest damage. They have a large, strong tongue as well, which they use to get hold of their targets. They appear by themselves, or with a few lesser members of the Corrupted. Behavior Devourers have extremely tough armored hides that make their only weak area the open mouth. They are gigantic and powerful creatures and will crush anything they come into contact with, destroying cars and dealing major damage if they step on Cole. Their huge size means they are very slow, but they are slightly faster walking forwards than Cole is walking backwards while aiming, and will constantly gain ground on him if he is doing this, requiring the player to stop and run further away occasionally. They have two main attacks which they alternate between, both requiring them to open their mouth. At regular intervals a Devourer will briefly open its mouth wide and roar: if any non-Corrupted NPC or Cole is within the fairly short targeting range, they will shoot out their long tentacle-like tongue at the nearest target. If this attack connects, the Devourer retracts the tongue and bites into the victim; NPCs are simply swallowed whole. If this happens to Cole, he will have a brief opportunity to attack the creature's mouth while he is pulled in, forcing it to release him. Should he fail and be pulled into the Devourer's mouth, a brief QTE of Cole trying to hold the creature's mouth open will be triggered, during which Cole will take major damage even if the player succeeds. If Cole is already at low health or the player fails the QTE, Cole will instantly die by getting eaten. Their second attack has them open their mouth partway drooling acid, then stop moving and let loose with a sustained volley of large pod-like acid globules. These arc in flight and will destroy any destructable scenery, and have a fairly large splash damage radius: being hit even once will knock Cole off his feet and leave him vulnerable to further hits. They can be reflected with the Blast powers, but come too quickly for this to really be practical: dodging repeatedly or taking cover behind indestructible scenery such as buildings or trees is the only reliable way to avoid damage. The Devourer's mouth is open during this entire attack, but it is unwise to attempt to damage it once it has started throwing the globules. Tactics Since the creature only takes damage at set times in its attack cycle, the primary weapon against a Devourer should be whatever the player has that deals damage the fastest: grenade and rocket powers are best, with Sticky Grenade or Double Grenade preferable for fighting early ones and Freeze Rocket or Hellfire Rockets against later ones. Avoid getting too greedy with damage when the creature is preparing to do its acid globule attack: while the long period with the creature's mouth open is tempting, it is virtually impossible to deal damage to it after it starts firing without being hit. Bolt Stream will kill a Devourer very quickly, and summoning an Ionic Vortex will take about half the creature's health if its mouth is open. The Kinetic Pulse can also be used to throw objects at the Devourer's open mouth, though this can be tricky to time. Devourers are also unable to pass through certain indestructible terrain, such as the gates of the Cemetery, and will simply stand still outside, constantly trying to attack. Spikers Appearance Spiker a.jpg|Spikers Spiker side.jpg|Left side of Spikers Spiker Backside.jpg|Backside of Spikers Small creatures that look similar to insectoid hedgehogs, Spikers are spawned by Hive Lords and later Cole MacGrath (if he swapped powers with Nix). Behavior Spikers move often and quickly to avoid Cole's bolts making them more of a nuisance than actual threats, but can prove bothersome in groups or when Cole is trying to focus on more powerful Corrupted. To attack, they will spit acid pellets at enemies in a manner similar to a shot gun spray and roll closer to enemies for maximum attack damage. Comparable to the Dust Men's Scrap Crabs in size and durability, though they can jump as high as buildings. To kill it, Cole should engage it and perform a melee attack. Trivia * In UGC the Devourer is shown to have 3000 health. * Corrupted are creatable in UGC but will not attack civilians. * Gasbags appear in the least amount of missions of all Corrupted. * The Devourers weigh so much that anything under immediately dies, even Ravagers. * One of the Swamp Monsters was named Cole Jr. by Nix when she was training them. * If Cole kills a Spiker that he summoned, he gains negative Karma and a Bystander bonus. * Swamp Monsters bear a strong resemblance to Necromorphs from the video game franchise Dead Space. Gallery Infamous2.jpg|Cole fights a Hive Lord. Wolfe_hunt2.jpg|A Ravanger. 606c2c84-c4b6-4eec-8b85-eab6ab72e6b3.jpg|Cole facing the Devourer. IF2_Corrupted_Concept_Art4.png|Concept art 830px-Titan and devourer.jpg|A Devourer and a Titan. The_Devourer_Vs_Cole.jpg Sources Infamous 2 Category:Corrupted Category:Conduits Category:Enemies in Infamous 2